Little Kitsune's Butterflies REFLECTION
by Angel Alayah
Summary: He came back wounded and tired from a mission. As he walked home he hears stories or gossips about the monster or demon spawn of nine tail’s fox, he wanted to see the demon himself. But then his curiosity led him to a little boy. [ItaNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: I am back and well. (Well… not really I got a bad sun burn at my back side I couldn't even sleep well or lean on the chair…) Anyways… To answer some of your questions from the previous stories I have written… "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" are based on the possible pairings in Konoha Leaf Village, I still have four versions to go… Like LeeNaru, NejiNaru, ShinoNaru and ChoujiNaru… You will know if they are versions in the story, if the story title has a number in it… GaaNaru was just a special feature of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" side story… And now I am going to make an ItaNaru story this will also be a special feature... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: He came back wounded and tired from a mission. As he walked home he hears stories or gossips about the monster or demon spawn of nine tail's fox, he wanted to see the demon himself. But then his curiosity led him to a little boy which made his life change entirely. ItaNaru**

**(Naruto was 8 years old and I do not know how old Itachi was when he sabotaged his own clan…)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies REFLECTION"**

_In the house of the Uchiha clan, that is where their child prodigy Itachi Uchiha lives… His father Fugaku Uchiha was a very strict man, he virtued his honor and duty to his own village, and he expected his son to carry on that greatness… _

_The day before Sasuke's birthday Fugaku talks to his son about taking on an A-rank mission that is life threatening, Itachi tries to convince his father otherwise but Fugaku insists that his son has to fulfill it. Since Fugaku is testing his eldest son's strength he expected him to finish it without any slight hesitation…_

"_Son… I want you to take on an A-rank mission… You shall leave before the sun rises tomorrow…" Fugaku said, he was sitting and drinking his tea, it was the afternoon. Itachi stood by the sliding door and listened to his father…_

"_But what about Sasuke?" Itachi asked his father, he knew that his birthday would be on the next day, which was when the mission will take place. _

"_Do not worry about your young brother. You should train yourself to be the strongest and nothing should get in your way… Besides you are the backbone of this clan you must prove you're worth…" Fugaku said sternly, he looked at his son bearing no emotions at all. _

"_Okay father… I will take on the mission as you have asked me to…" Itachi bowed his head to his father before he turned to leave; his mother came in with another pot of tea._

"_Itachi… Why don't you have some tea?" Mikoto asked her son with a small smile, she sat down opposite to Fugaku. _

"_No thank you mother… I have to prepare for my mission tomorrow…" Itachi said and walked away. Mikoto looked away from Itachi's back then to her husband._

"_Tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday…" Mikoto stated firmly, she poured herself tea and drank it; Fugaku was silent the whole while. _

"_More tea?" Mikoto asked her husband raising the tea pot, Fugaku nodded his head and his wife poured him more tea. And once again they both sat in silence, after an hour Fugaku answered his wife._

"_I'll be training Sasuke tomorrow…" he said softly, his wife still heard what he had to say. Again silence was in the room and Mikoto poured herself some more tea. _

"_Don't overwork your youngest son too much. He's still a little boy and you know that…" Mikoto said without looking at her husband, she took little sips of her tea and thought of her two sons who seem so different from each other. She didn't love Itachi that much; she didn't even know him well besides Sasuke. _

"_I know that I don't want Sasuke to end up like Itachi… I just can't do that… That's why I always tell him whenever I am with him, that he shouldn't become like his eldest brother…" Fugaku stated firmly, he grasped his tea cup tightly his knuckles turned white. Mikoto looked at her husband with concern. She stood up and sat beside him, she placed a comforting hand in his. _

"_I know you wouldn't do that… Sasuke is much better than Itachi… I know he'll grow up to be a greater man than his own eldest brother, even if he isn't the prodigy of the Uchiha clan…" Mikoto squeezed her husband's hand, when Fugaku looked at her; he saw how much the woman loved his youngest son. He gave Mikoto for the first time ever after how many years a small smile. _

"_Mother…" Itachi said softly, he leaned on the wall listening to his parent's conversation, he felt his heart clench at the very topic. He was hidden very well, that his own father Fugaku hadn't notice his presence, after all Itachi was the backbone of the clan and the so-called prodigy he was entitled to. Itachi left his place when his parent's were affectionate towards each other, seeing his own father smile made him feel awkward._

_The next day, it was already in the afternoon and Itachi left for his mission early in the morning before the sun had risen. Sasuke noticed that his older brother was gone and went to his mother to ask her about him…_

"_Mother… Where is older brother?" Sasuke asked, he looked up at his mother who was busy making their lunch._

"_Well, your brother went out for a mission early in the morning…" Mikoto said with a warm smile to Sasuke. _

"_Oh… So he won't be coming back today?" Sasuke asked and this time his head was bent down. Mikoto stopped her preparation and bent down to her youngest son's level, she placed both her hands on each side of Sasuke's face._

"_Yes, he won't be coming back… He is out in a mission because of you… He is your family after all, and in his position as the eldest brother he should protect his younger brother…" Mikoto smiled once again at Sasuke, the little raven-haired boy looked at his mother and gave her a small smile. _

"_Yes, older brother is a very responsible man and he protects me… I am glad that he is my older brother…" Sasuke said with a smile, his mom nodded her head and once again stood up to finish her preparation._

"_Well, you should go to your father… He will train you a new technique as a birthday gift…" Mikoto said softly, Sasuke's eyes widened._

"_We never forget your birthday Sasuke-kun…" Mikoto looked down at her son; she bent down to give him a small kiss on the forehead._

"_Happy birthday… I am making your favorite for lunch… Now go meet your father by the lake side…" Mikoto didn't look at him but she knew that her son was smiling widely at her. Sasuke gave his mother a small hug and walked away but then he stopped._

"_Okay mother… Thank you…" Sasuke said softly, the smile remained on his face and then he ran off to his father. _

_The sun was about to set and his job was done, he didn't make it for his little brother's birthday, he knew that Sasuke would be put to bed after dinner. Itachi Uchiha walked down the town, he was wounded very badly and he was exhausted, people in the streets stared at him or just ignored him. As Itachi was about to take a slight turn, he hears some people whispering to each other._

"_Did you hear what happened today?" a man whispered. Itachi hid himself and listened._

"_Yea… I heard that the little monster tried to attack another child and he couldn't control himself but go to the mother…" a woman whispered to the man._

"_Oh, my goodness! Was the mother alright? Did the demon spawn of nine tail's fox hurt both the mother and child?" another woman asked. Itachi leaned in to hear what the other was going to say._

"_No… Of course not… I heard that the woman's husband brought a group of his friends and beat the shit out of that monster…" the man said but with a slight pride in his tone._

"_Thank God… I thought that they would be too late…" the woman sighed in relief._

"_Yea… But I can't believe that demon had the nerve to disguise himself into an innocent cute looking little boy! He had such deep blue eyes and blond hair that looked like gold…" the other woman trailed off._

"_This reminds me… The little monster does resemble the 4__th__ Hokage very well…" the other woman whispered. Itachi left after hearing that, he thought about it and he had the urge to meet the monster they talked about. He decided that tomorrow he will go look for him, to see if that boy was what they had said._

"_Itachi… You're wounded!" Mikoto said frantically, she ran to her son and helped him get to his room. Fugaku saw them and walked to them, he helped his wife._

"_Welcome back son…" Fugaku said softly, he had a hold of his son, Mikoto walked along with both her son and husband. Fugaku laid Itachi on the Futon bed._

"_I'll be right back… I'll go get a first aid kit and ring the doctor…" Mikoto turned away from them and urgently ran off. She left her son and husband alone._

"_I'm home father…And I finished the mission successfully as you have asked me to…" Itachi said softly, he didn't reply because his mother was busy worrying about him._

"_I'm glad you came back alive…" Fugaku said with a little concern in his voice. Itachi didn't look at his father but at the ceiling the entire time._

"_Yes, father… It would be futile to grow strong if I were to die…" Itachi said, his voice low, his eyes never looking at Fugaku. His father stopped smiling and looked away at his son; he saw a picture of Itachi and Sasuke standing side by side. _

"_Yes, your efforts will be useless if you die… Tomorrow morning greet your little brother a happy birthday and apologize to him for not making it…" Fugaku said with more force in his voice, he stood up and left his son alone in the room. After a few minutes Mikoto came in with a doctor. _

_The next day, Itachi woke up and went to his little brother. Sasuke sat outside the living room, he was reading a book. Itachi sat beside his little brother; Sasuke noticed this and put his book down…_

"_Good morning older brother…" Sasuke's voice was soft and his little eyes looked up at Itachi who sat beside him. _

"_Good morning little brother…Happy Birthday… I apologize for not making it to your birthday yesterday…" Itachi looked down at his brother and gave him a small smile. Sasuke was a bit startled about his older brother's expression, he had never seen Itachi smile and this was his first time. _

"_It's alright… Besides older brother was busy protecting the clan…And…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he saw his brother's state clearly, Itachi was bandaged up and by the looks of it he was lucky to survive the mission. _

"_Yes, I have been busy… Well, I have to go now… I have other things to attend to…" Itachi's voice was low and his smile disappeared. Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi just left him alone. Itachi didn't come home for lunch, he was looking for the so-called monster. It was in the afternoon he found the monster, which his eyes told him otherwise, the monster was just an innocent little boy. _

_He spotted the boy near the play ground, but he went to the greener side of the area. The little boy looked badly wounded and he was bandaged up just like him. The little boy was playing around; he was giggling at the butterfly and running around following it._

"_So that's him…" Itachi said his voice unheard; he hid under the darkness watching the little boy. The boy had blond hair which the sun made it look gold from the light, there were whisker-like marks on each side of his face, and he had sun-kissed skin. The little boy was adorable and reminded him of a kitsune, excluding the bandages and eye patch on his face. The little boy's one eye crinkled up in laughter as the butterfly brushed its wings against his nose tickling him. _

'_He's just an innocent little kid… He couldn't even harm a little butterfly…' Itachi said and an emotion ran through him. He didn't understand what it was, but it made him feel warm and his heart start to speed up. _

"_Hehehe… I want to be beautiful and fly away!" the little boy said with laughter in his voice, he jumped around but then his foot skidded on the ground and he fell on both of his knees and hands. He felt pain shot through his entire body._

"_Ouch…" the little boy whimpered in pain, Itachi couldn't stand and watch so he ran to the boy letting himself be discovered, the boy noticed him and looked up at Itachi. When one of his eyes opened, Itachi's breathing stopped he felt mesmerized of the deep blue color. A tear escaped that eye and Itachi bent down to wipe it away with his finger. Itachi knelt down and hugged the boy close to him._

"_Older brother… You aren't here to hurt me are you?" the little boy asked his body started to shake, Itachi let go of the boy and looked down at him. His heart sped up and he felt very strange from the warmth. _

"_No… I'm not going to hurt you… We are both the same…" he said softly, one of his hands touched the little boy's face, the touch was gentle and the little boy leaned in to it. _

"_We are the same…" the boy placed his arms around Itachi's waist and gave him a hug. Itachi placed his arms around the little boy and hugged him back._

"_Yes… We are the same… Both scorned and hated… Both used and hurt…" Itachi held the boy close to him and they both stayed that way the whole day. Holding each other close and keeping each other safe from the others, creating a strong bond. Itachi understood the bond that he felt for the little boy, the bond was called love. He wanted love because he couldn't get it from his family and neither could his little brother give it to him. _

_Not until one day it was broken simply by another feeling called jealousy…Itachi was going to pick up his little brother and he was late. He later found out that his little brother stared love struck at his little kitsune and he felt anger fuel in his veins… He wanted the kitsune for himself and for himself alone… No one should get in the way… No one can have his little kitsune if he can't have him… _

_Later of the discovery of his little brother's newfound love, that night he killed everyone in his family and disappeared from Sasuke's sight…_

'_My little kitsune… You are mine and mine alone…' _

_End_

_(You may have noticed... But in "Little Kitsune's Butterflies 1", that is when Sasuke met Naruto and stared love struck at him... He later raped Naruto because of his worst state his brother left him... If you are interested to find out the sidelines of this story then I suggest you read the first version I have written... Just go to my account profile and you will see the other stories I have written...)_

**Author's Notes: So what do you think about the story? I hope you enjoyed it… I felt a little emotional for my part… If you have any requests please send them in a review… I will wait for 2 or 3 days for it… Thank you and God bless…**

**To: Yumi Asuka… Yes, I have finally written the story for your request it took me not too long… I think about 3 hours… Since I have been thinking about it lately and you sent me the request in perfect timing the idea just popped in my head… I hope you liked it… Just send in another review if you have another request… Thank you once again and God Bless…**


End file.
